Deep Evil: Prologue
by Attamagaushi
Summary: Yeah it's my first story. Please excuse any mistakes I might have missed after proof-reading it. It is the beginning of my mini-seeries. Pretty short, but oh well. It takes place with nameless characters in the presant.


Run, I have to run. Running means staying alive. Living to see another gloomy day. Does it matter if I run anymore? Is there a point? I suppose it would be better to run, get trampled, or even be shot than grabbed. Maybe that is why we ran, fear of the growing darkness behind us. All I knew is that we had to keep going. CRAP! I had gotten too self involved, I hadn't bothered to notice the puddle of blood on the floor before me. Perhaps I could blame it on the fact that only the dim red emergency lights were on, but it was mostly due to self-involvement. This is it. My Waterloo, the end, that's it. Give up, I've fallen, that's it. The ground rumbled with my impending doom of being trampled, along with the slamming titanium doors. I closed my eyes and took my last sigh. What was that? Something grabbed my shirt. As I opened my eyes, the floor was moving, wait... No, the thing had thrown me. It was a security officer! That meant, that not all of them had been taken.

"Men, I want you to form a strong hold here!" He barked. "On the count of three, we shut the next emergency door." Three seconds later, the titanium emergency door crashed down, giving a sickening crush to those trying to run away that had been caught underneath. The next few moments were so horrible that they happened in almost a blur. I remember standing up, and looking as the door suddenly became dented. Then it had a hole in it. Next, bright flashes and the echoing sound of gunfire. They had begun to fire at the hell that we had created.

"RRROAAAUR!" there was this painful echoing sound coming from the darkness. Suddenly something long and red came and knocked down the first row of people before it grabbed a soldier. The room became dark once again, except for the now lit flashlight on the man's shoulder. Our little group of inexperienced men had stopped firing, from the shock of seeing another one of them taken.

"NO! OH GOD NO! NOOO!" the man sobbed, "Please help me! Please no! Oh god! Someone, don't let it grab me! Please! My kids, my wife they..." He was silenced with a crunch and tear. Light came from the soldiers; they had turned on their flashlights. However, they only to saw a meteor come flying towards them from the darkness. They dodged it and all focused their lights on it in unison, it was their fallen comrades head. With his eyes still open and his mouth twisted in pain and fear. The next-door shut and the panic resumed. It was at that moment when I realized that there was no hope for us; the pattern would resume, run, die, run, die, and so on until there was no one left. What if they left the base? I couldn't let that happen. Silently I ran away from the group, but I don't think it would have mattered if I ran screaming with my arms in the air, there was too much confusion and panic. It's ironic almost, we feel as if we are at the top of the food chain and we have no longer become this species that would flee, but we are. We have forgotten about the fact that there is no top of a chain, because it can just keep getting additions.

I stumbled into a security room. As soon as I heard the lock of the doors, I pushed the eject button. However this was not the brightest idea as I had just been flung into the air. It became continually dark until the usual red lights came back on. Somehow I managed to crawl into the main computer terminal's chair. The screen gave off it's eerie light and demanded for a handprint scan. Next I did the smartest thing I had done since this nightmare had started. Locking out all other security and system access areas, I turned on the lab's auto defense measures. Hopefully this will manage to kill the beasts and prevent anyone from coming to rescue or retrieve anything. Now only one thing remained, I would have to make my last statement to my companies main offices and then, it will end. I'll take one of the guns and end my life; I don't want to be stuck here in the red darkness, becoming one of them. Reaching into the armory cabinet, I removed a simple pistol and placed the chamber in my mouth and pulled the trigger.


End file.
